Wild Dog
Wild Dog is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Punisher VS Wild Dog History After suffering an injury that cost him a football scholarship, Jack Wheeler enlisted in the Marines to complete his college education. But he was dishonorably discharged after a violent interrogation of a prisoner with valuable information in the aftermath of most of his squad being killed by a terrorist bomb. Though Jack attempted to return to normal life, his relation with the estranged daughter of a crime boss was the last straw as she died and left her fortune to him. On advice from his friend, setting up a body shop to maintain a public image, Jack decides to use his amassed wealth to fight the mob as a vigilante. His methods labeled him as Wild Dog by the SWAT. Death Battle Info * Real Name: Jack Wheeler * Height: 6'0 * Weight: 175 lbs * Former US Marine Having been a former Marine, Wheeler is trained to superb physical form and skilled in both firearms and unarmed combat. He is able to shoot while moving and avoid being a stationary target. Gear * Wild Dog outfit: Consists of camouflage pants, combat boots, a local college football jersey emblazoned with a snarling red dog (hiding his protective body armor), and a hockey goaltender mask to conceal his identity. * Jatimatic GG-95 PDW * Dual hand-guns * Electrified "shock gloves" * Harpoon Gun * Utility Belt Feats Strength * Pistol whips a terrorist with an uzi. * Manages to wreck a terrorist's back by kicking him really hard (skip to 15:07) Speed * Disarms a thug by kicking his hand causing the gun to fly away and kicks him in the neck quickly afterwords. Durablity * Takes gunfire at point-blank range while wearing a bullet-proof vest and still stands. Skill * He Eventually tracked down and destroyed the gang that had ordered the death of his girlfriend Claire and killed the hitman who had shot her * Defeated a group of Terroists called the Committee for Social Change. * Was sent to fight against Lobo As part of a team of heroes and villians which included the likes of Black Condor, El Diablo, Garryn Bek, Human Flea, Strata, Velvet Tiger and Wotan when Lobo went to fight DC comics Editor Mike Carlin. * Manages to high kick a guy knocking him out while shooting down two other criminals while saving a public servant. * Manages to take out one terrorist with his vehicle while performing a drive-by shooting thus killing other terrorists. * Kills a suicidal terrorist with his harpoon gun shooting him in the neck before he's about to blow himself up. * Fought in the Battle of Metropolis during the Infinte Crisis against the gang known as the MadMen and the Trigger Twins alongside Crimson Avenger and Vigilante eventually gunning down their opponents over the rooftops of the city Flaws * Very stubborn. Gallery DC Comics - Wild Dog going guns blazing render.png|Wild Dog Render DC Comics - Wild Dog Information.png|Wild Dog's Information DC Comics - Wild Dog Issue.png|Wild Dog as seen on the front cover of DC Comics DC Comics - Wild Dog's approach on terrorism.png|Wild Dog's approach on terrorism DC Comics - Wild Dog doing a drive-by shooting.png|Wild Dog doing a drive-by shooting Wild Dog & Punisher in a Crossover.png|Wild Dog & Punisher in a Crossover Trivia * Wild Dog first came to being within the 1980s era, in his case being 1987 when his first issue under the same name came out. * Wild Dog is heavily inspired by Marvel Comic's The Punisher. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders